


First Time for Everything

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of Awkwardness at first, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, First Time, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missionary Position, Nesting, Oral Sex, Porn, Presentation, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: “So uh…what did you present as?” Edd asked, inquisitive with his approach.“Omega,” Was the simple response he received from his friend.“Oh.”“What did you present as?” Tom muttered to mirror Edd’s question, eyes trained on the steering wheel controller held between his fingers.“Alpha.”- - - - - - - - -Edd and Tom both presented over summer vacation, but never actually attempted to use their new anatomy. Who better to lose your virginity with than another virgin friend?





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Writing over 9k words in one day? Nooo problemo, my friends. I churned all of this out on a whim so I hope ya'll enjoy awkward first time sex! In this scenario you present when you turn 16 years old, and it's commonplace to have sex on the day you first present.
> 
> But Tom and Edd didn't, and basically make an agreement to have sex with each other. Hope ya like it!!

Over the summer, it could be said that a hell of a lot of interesting things happened while Tom was on vacation in America.

For starters, his and Edd’s birthday had both come and gone, with a hearty supply of birthday cheers and long distance gifts being shipped from London to Florida. Tom had been visiting family for the entire season, away from the others at home. At first he had been pissed about it. He wanted to hang out with his friends for his 16th birthday, not sit around a bunch of stuffy old relatives.

But after his presentation, he wasn’t even too keen on returning. His entire family was composed of Betas and Alphas. Hell, both of his parents had been Betas too before the incident, the crash resulted in him being raised by his Omega aunt- the only Omega in his family that he could think of off the top of his head.

She was a kind woman, no doubt. She raised Tom as if he were her own, despite his bitter teenage rebellion phase. She was patient, gave Tom the space he needed, and he could almost consider her a mother figure. Yet to put it bluntly- the omega gene pool in his family was blatantly lacking.

So why in the fucks name had he presented as one?

At first he wasn’t sure that this was right. He had to just be a sweet smelling Beta, right? Sometimes people could mistake a Beta for an Alpha or Omega. It was common! He had told himself the night before his birthday that the sweet scent permeating his aura would pass.

Yet when he woke up, it was to a dull throbbing between his legs. He had thrown off the covers in a fit of shock, the genitals that sat between his legs completely different than when he had gone to bed. The fever dreams he had experienced overnight certainly didn’t help his predicament, as the damn hole was *leaking*.

It must have been his scream that drew his uncle up the stairs in a blind panic, before the Alpha was slapping a hand over his eyes as Tom decided he would sleep in the nude the night before. He had just gotten an eyeful of his presented nephew’s new junk, and awkwardly began to fumble for the doorknob as he tried to back out of the room. “I am-I am so sorry, Thomas. I’ll go and get your aunt immediately!”

He could admit, he cried for the first few hours of his presentation. It was no secret that Omegas were viewed as the lower rank in society, and his aunt could only whisper quiet reassurances that not everything in the world was bad for an Omega. That he should be proud of his title and rank.

Despite the comforts that he so desperately needed, he couldn’t find any true substance to her words. It was all fluff, quiet reassurances that he wouldn’t live in a world that would never truly respect him for what he was.

He didn’t even want to think about what Tord would say.

The other had been an early bloomer, presenting even before his 16th birthday as Alpha. He had tried to take over the group as leader since his presentation, even with no real pack dynamics being able to be established since he was the only one presented.

“Yeah, well I don’t care! Whether anyone else presents as Alpha doesn’t matter. I’m already the top, and you’re all gonna be listening to me. Especially if any of you present as Omega!” Tord had turned to Matt for that, jabbing a finger to him in amusement. “Especially you, pretty boy.”

He could still remember the day vividly, just a week after Tord had presented. He went from calm and laid back to completely upfront and aggressive in a matter of days, already grating on everyone’s nerves. Alphas were considered the very top of the social ladder, with only a select few actually presenting as the titles. Betas were considered the common folk, but even if Omegas were still far more uncommon than Betas, they got the short end of the stick.

Tom wasn’t looking forward to packing his bags and returning at all. But school was starting soon, and his friends wouldn’t leave him alone about getting one last hangout session in before they had to turn their noses back to the grindstone for another nine months of the year. Edd had been the first to hang out, wanting a sleepover at his place. As the other put it, “Tord’s been completely insufferable lately and I’m not dealing with it yet.”

Tom could agree with that. The thought of having to suddenly throw himself back into his group so soon after presenting could only spell trouble in his own opinion. Tord was still a cock, Matt was apparently an Omega, and Edd hasn’t revealed what he was yet.

He hoped to all fuck Edd also wasn’t an Omega- he didn’t want to think of the power rush Tord would have. Lord fucking forbid if he’d even see them as friends rather than just holes to fuck. Tom was mulling all of this over as he threw on his favorite black skull shirt over his tight skinny jeans, attempting to button up them up to….little avail.

His hips had grown wider since his presentation, his figure steadily shaping almost as an hourglass since his birthday. His aunt explained to him his body was going through a lot of changes in preparation for his first heat, but he really didn’t want to think about that. An entire week where the only thing on his mind would be sex? No thanks.

He wasn’t even too keen on trying sex in the first place! Most people went out and had sex as soon as they presented, as almost a sort of rite of passage to their new title. It was commonplace, and even sort of expected from parents and schools. His aunt even made sure to give him plenty of privacy if he wanted to go out and erase that buzzing pre-heat that hits from presentation.

But he didn’t.

He refused to so much as leave his room the entire day, only coming out for the presentation party where he stayed dully aware of every single scent in the room. Relatives were blatantly uninteresting to his nose- biological buffer to prevent inbreeding- but certain scents kept grabbing his attention from friends of the family.

He didn’t even want to remember his body’s reaction to them, so he was throwing on his checkered vans and grabbing his sleepover bag to throw it over his shoulder. “I’m heading out, Debbie.” He called towards the inside of the house, the woman giving him a confirming, “Okay, have fun sweetie!” In return.

He was stepping down from the porch and beginning the short jog towards Edd’s neighborhood. It was a short trek that he took far more often than before this- yet he found himself nervously looking over his shoulder as he walked. He’s been so skittish since presentation, extremely nervous to so much as go out alone without guidance. He hated that flaw in his nature that made him such a…a pathetic little BITCH.

He forced his eyes forward, whipping his phone out to distract him as he kept his teeth grit tight. He sent his best friend a quick text, hoping to alleviate some of his rising frustrations. “Hey, I’m on the way.” It was only a moment later before he was getting a cat face in response. They were 16, why the fuck was he still using that text face?

He could only smile a bit as Edd replied with, “Okay!” after that, Tom shoving his phone in his pocket as he finally waked that last neighborhood over to step lazily through the cul-de-sac. He had half of a mind to drop by Matt’s house to give him his own presentation gift- but he decided he’d rather wait. Lord forbid if the other wouldn’t shut up after answering the door.

Tom just wanted to get directly to Edd’s house, and play some videogames like the good old days. The sight of the familiar two story house was a welcomed relief, sliding up to the door and knocking on it a few times. There was some shuffling on the other end, before Mr. and Mrs. Gold were opening the door with a bright smile on their faces.

“Tomas! It’s so good to see you again!” Missus Gold cooed out, before pinching his cheek and practically dragging him into the house before Edd could rush down the stairs fast enough to save his friend from his parent’s doting affection. The Omega was all but preening over Tom, flushing the poor thing’s cheeks. “You look so good after your vacation- so much more tan than when you left! And look at that healthy weight finally clinging to your bones!” she teased, before finally Edd was shouldering between them.

“Mooom! You’re embarrassing him!” He said, a half smile on his face as his dad was resting his own hand on her shoulder. He was laughing along, the Alpha clearly entertained. “He’s right you know, dear. Don’t suffocate Tom so early into his visit. We can discuss more over dinner.” He suggested, before it seemed the mention of dinner snapped her back into attention.

“Oh dear. I better get back to making that if we want to eat before the sun’s gone!” She considered with a small frown, before giving both Edd and Tom’s hair a good ruffle. “You two kids have fun up there! Just holler if you need anything!”

And with that, she was ducking back into the kitchen with a bit of a pep in her step. Mr.Gold let out a small sigh, before something about Tom seemed to catch his attention. The large Alpha was staring at him in interest, before finally smirking just a bit as he turned away. “Try to keep the noise down up there, alright, kids?” he suggested, before Edd was just nodding his head. “I’ll try not to kick Tom’s ass too hard in Mario kart!”

Edd was grabbing Tom’s hand a moment later, thankfully saving Tom from the affectionate bombardment from his parents. His palms felt so much larger than the last time that Tom felt them, his eyes slowly moving up Edd’s form as the other brought him to his room. “Sorry again about them. They’re just so excited to have you back. Said I was turning into a social hermit or something!”

They both shared a laugh, but something about Edd’s scent was catching him off guard. He smelled…strong. It wasn’t a mean or harsh statement, it was just a fact. He smelled like the essence of the forest, of great trees stretching their reach over the ground below. There was this sharp undertone of rain underneath, like a safe envelopment wrapping around Tom’s head and making him all too eager to throw himself over Edd’s bed when they reached it.

The entire room smelled like this, so safe and invigorating, that he almost had to stop himself from rolling about in the covers. He’s never experienced a pull this strong before, his blank eyes falling half lidded as a content sigh left him.  “I’ve missed your room.” He finally managed to state, albeit with a rather dopey tone.

He rolled over onto his back to study Edd already rummaging through his games, occasionally fixing Tom with a curious glance. There was a lot unspoken between them, a mutual curiosity. Throughout their entire texts, neither asked that one special question. What did they present as?

Tom was already having his suspicions as he studied the way that Edd’s body shifted as he moved, noting the power behind each motion that he lacked when he was a kid. There was an underlying layer of muscle underneath his usual weight, one that made him much more proportioned in a way that Tom could appreciate.

He was taller too.

When he stood up, Tom was almost baffled to see the way he had to at least be standing at 5’9 by now. That’s a pretty stark contrast to how Edd was almost his height before at 5’4. The two locked eyes for a moment, before Edd was fixing him with a half-smile and tossing a controller to him.

“Let’s see if you’re still rusty after a whole three months of not playing.” He joked, before Tom was narrowing his gaze in friendly competition. “Oh, you are so on.”

For the next few hours, Tom could admit he was getting his ass thoroughly handed to him. It seems as if Edd’s been practicing his Mario kart game ever since Tom left for the Americas. At this point he made it his goal to fuck up Edd as much as possible, rather than actually win.

He would kick him when he was just about to turn a corner, jostling his controller and sending him spiraling off the map. He would often times even just drop his own controller and knock his friend over, tickling him in a fit until both of them were dropping out of the race from it being completed with neither actually crossing the line.

They were in a heap of laughter on the floor, Tom resting on Edd’s broad chest while his merciless assault continued. Edd was red in the face by the time Tom finally stopped ticking anywhere he could reach, the pair breathing heavily as the brief lapse in laughter just had the two quietly staring down at each other.

Edd was staring up at Tom with this slightly surprised look in his eyes, before Tom was clearing his throat and slowly sliding off of the other and sitting back on the floor. The silence stretched on for a moment, before Edd was finally sitting up with this contemplative look in his eyes.

He didn’t want to cross a boundary, but he couldn’t think of a better time than now to ask the question that’s been so prominent on his mind.

“So uh…what did you present as?” Edd asked, inquisitive with his approach.

“Omega,” Was the simple response he received.

“Oh.”

“What did you present as?” Tom muttered in response to Edd’s question, eyes trained on the steering wheel controller held between his fingers.

“Alpha.”

The silence stretched between them for a moment, until the call of Edd’s mom caught both of their attention. “Dinner’s ready, boys!” She hummed, before Tom and Edd shared a look. They got up at the same time, Tom playfully knocking Edd aside and jogging towards the stairs as quickly as he could. He was skidding to a halt at the stairs, before the Alpha nearly knocked him over trying to go down them.

They were laughing again despite the tense atmosphere floating between them, taking their seats at the table in order to eat. It was nice to be with his best friend’s family once more, talking about mundane topics such as just what Tom got up to during vacation, when he was getting his braces off-the only topic that the two didn’t discuss being the implications of the two’s titles.

An Alpha and Omega in a pack usually resulted in a bit more than friendly bouts of Mario Kart. It’s what had caused the awkward atmosphere initially, but at least it seemed the two were steadily working through the knowledge all of dinner. Edd would sneak subtle peaks through his long bangs at Tom, while Tom himself couldn’t help but chance his own glances.

They were finished with dinner before being ushered back upstairs by Edd’s dad. “Now go on kids, I need to clean up down here, then me and mom want to watch a movie together. I think you two can keep yourself occupied.” He teased, before the two teens were nodding in agreement.

When Tom was settled back on the floor of Edd’s bedroom, most of their evening was spent going through various internet videos that Edd had been dying to show Tom. They were rolling in laughter, Tom leaning against Edd’s chair as they browsed through Edd’s desktop together.

Except Tom kept seeing strange folders sitting on Edd’s desktop as he searched for different animation progresses. He was trying to click away as quickly as possible from particularly strange titles such as Omega1, or anything of the sort. Finally Tom was catching Edd by surprised as he swiped his tablet with an amused grin.

“Now what’s this?” he hummed, using the stylus to click on the first folder that caught his attention. Edd was flushing a dark red, attempting to turn around and grab his tablet back from Tom. “W-Wait no! Don’t open that!” he yelled, before slumping back into his chair in humiliation when two omegas were very crudely drawn on a file.

They both had their legs spread, hugging each other with a smile as the anatomy certainly was better than the last time Edd tried to draw porn. Tom could only whistle in response, before idly clicking through the other files that caught his attention. Hasty animations of kissing, body references from porn- Edd really had it bad lately.

He was finally relinquishing the tablet when he managed to stumble onto Edd’s newly dubbed porn folder, Tom unable to keep the shit eating grin off of his features. “Really, Edd? Libido much?” he hummed in amusement, before the Alpha was grumbling under his breath as he closed out of his half-finished projects and folders.

“Well excuse me, princess. Not everyone can go out and just get some action like you.” He huffed, before Tom was taken by surprise by his statement. Did actually think he went out…? The punk rubbed at the back of his neck, slightly frowning. “Huh? I uh…didn’t go out. After my presentation.” He tried to say, clearly throwing Edd off as the Alpha turned over his shoulder to look at him in surprise.

It was another tense pause, before Edd chuckled under his breath with a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Oh- haha, sorry about that then. I just assumed since Matt was already sleeping with Tord for his first presentation, and Tord slept with that one girl in biology… I dunno, I just assumed I was the only one who didn’t go out after presentation since I’m so awkward like that.”

As much as Tom didn’t want to admit it, he was kind of relieved he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t keen on running out to try his new biology. The thought alone was nerve wracking, to just lose his virginity like that so soon. He rubbed at his arm for a bit, before hitting Edd with his elbow playfully. “Guess we’re both just virgin losers compared to everyone else.”

The two chuckled once more, before Edd’s desktop was being shut down in favor for a movie night now that it was nearly eleven at night. Edd was getting the popcorn as the opening credits to Ghostbusters were already playing on the screen as Tom tried to get comfortable on the floor.

But something about his instincts just wasn’t having that.

He shifted and turned and tried to settle himself on the blanket below him, but it wasn’t enough. With a glance to the basket full of spare blankets in Edd’s corner, he was pulling a few more out and lining the ground with them in order to make a more comfortable sitting area. He settled against the soft sheets, before it still wasn’t comfortable enough.

By the time Edd came back upstairs with a coke and a smuggled bottle of Smirnoff under his arm he was baffled at the sight of Tom. The Omega had taken every blanket off of his bed, every pillow from his closet, and was currently sitting in what looked to be an extremely comfortable blanket nest. He was settled down on the bottom of it, stretched out as he lazily turned his head in Edd’s direction.

“Sup.” He greeted, before Edd had to cover his mouth to stifle his amusement as he settled to the side of the nest that Tom was in. “You really couldn’t have saved me even a blanket?” He teased, yet wasn’t expecting Tom to get up from his position and scoot to the far edge of the nest. He patted the spot next to him, lifting a playful eyebrow.

“Well? I made enough room for too. If you’re going to give me free Smirnoff from your parent’s cabinet the least I can do is give you some room too.” He joked, before Edd was settling the popcorn and smuggled drinks into Tom’s hold. He crawled into the nest, before being genuinely surprised when it was ridiculously comfortable.

He was settling against the back of his bed as he had to give it to Tom- he built a mean nest. He didn’t want to so much as get out of it when he was finally pressing play on the movie, the two settling back to blatantly devour the popcorn shared between them.

Tom was the first one to finally dig into the bottle of Smirnoff, careful to measure where the alcohol sat at the bottle. They’d just fill it back up with water later, and wait until Edd’s parents finished the bottle to smuggle more from a new container. He honestly missed this, already feeling the rush of warmth resting in his stomach as he took chasing swigs of Edd’s coke.

By the time he was suitably tipsy, Tom was nestled comfortably against Edd’s side. They were halfway through the movie- yet that was the farthest thing from Tom’s mind. He was just impressed with the changes that Edd had gone through while he was gone. His arms used to be so soft and squishy, but the underlying layer of muscle had Tom’s hands lazily trailing over his bicep.

“Ey.” He muttered, catching Edd’s attention as he turned down to his drunken friend. He fixed him with a sloppy half smile, before squeezing his arm playfully. “Flex for me.” He drawled, before Edd was rolling his eyes behind his bangs as he obliged to his best friend’s request. He lifted his arm and let Tom feel along the impressive bump his muscle made.

Just the look in his expression was worth it, Edd laughing as Tom was messing around with the muscle with his eyes blown wide in amusement. “Dude, Edd, you’re gonna be fuckin’ ripped if this is what you got in just three months.” He stated, more to himself rather than talking to Edd directly.

Tom almost whined when the Alpha took his arm back.

“Heh, well. I guess so, huh? I didn’t really think of it that way!” he stated, before being thrown off by the way that Tom was settling all of his lithe form against his side now. He was definitely drunk to a point that Edd was carefully taking the bottle of Smirnoff from him and setting it aside. “Mnn, you’re gonna be a real daddy, aintcha? Going to get all the Omegas.”

This was going in a direction Edd didn’t really know how to handle, so confused from the way that Tom was practically purring against him. He settled his arm down around Tom, knowing that he’s always been cuddly before but…it was like there was a magnet between them now. Tom’s scent was so sweet- could Edd really be blamed when he shifted the Omega just a bit closer to him.

“I mean, I did kind of beat Tord in a battle for head Alpha.” He tacked on, chuckling under his breath at the memory. Tom looked to be in absolute heaven at the news. He was tucking his head under Edd’s chin, playfully pushing the other. “Didya fuck em up, Edd? Punch em across his stupid jaw and show him who the real big guy is?”

Edd was puffed up in pride from the compliments that Tom was showering him with, trying to sheepishly contain his ego. Would it really hurt if he bragged a bit? “You should have seen the look on his face, Tom. He was practically sniveling when I was done with him!”

Tom was sticking his pierced tongue out in amusement, his chin resting on Edd’s shoulder as he idly pawed at the green hoodie his friend wore. He plucked at it lazily, before using it as a way for him to slide further up Edd’s side. At first Edd wasn’t really sure where Tom was going with this- but when he locked eyes with inquisitive blank eyes he was taken aback.

Tom was so close to his face, studying it in subtle shifts of the black irises. Edd felt himself swallowing hard, before his own pair of brown orbs were slowly moving to Tom’s lips. Why did they look so soft all of a sudden? He felt himself flushing rapidly when Tom’s pink tongue slid back in after wetting his lips, the contact between them feeling so hot.

His friend seemed to be considering his next drunken words carefully, before suddenly Tom’s scent was pitching to an even sweeter degree. It had Edd’s mouth practically watering. He couldn’t put his thumb on it, but it almost smelt like…arousal.

“So you weren’t kidding when you said you’ve not slept with anyone yet?” Tom finally asked, pulling back just a bit as his lips pulled down into a pout he’d be far too prideful to flash if sober. It was fucking adorable. “M’not the only one in our friend group who hasn’t gotten laid?”

Edd could only nod, before suddenly finding Tom’s fingers lacing between his own hands. This was a hell of a lot more intimate than Edd had banked on, eyes widening behind his bangs as Tom nearly shivered from Edd’s own scent pitching up in interest. He was getting a bit excited, trying to shift his legs to conceal the rising bulge in his pants. Fuck. He was going to make a complete idiot of himself in front of Tom!

The other didn’t seem to mind, though. His thumb was lazily stroking over Edd’s hand, before finally he was fixing Edd with a stare that sent thunder through his veins. It was this half lidded look, saturated with need. “But you’d want to, right? Get laid that is? Because I’d want to. ‘Ve always wanted to know what I was missing.”

Edd was finding himself slowly leaning over Tom the longer the tension built between them, eyes hungrily scanning Tom’s face for any sign of hesitance. But there was none to be found. Just a deep rooted need scrunched up along the Omega’s face, until Edd was nearly reeling in shock when his hand was being moved down Tom’s body.

He found himself between his best friend’s legs, Tom’s thigh splayed over the edge of the nest as his eyes fluttered closed from the contact. He was feeling the soft mound hidden beneath Tom’s sweatpants, so hot under his fingertips as he swore he could feel hints of wetness seeping through. If his cock wasn’t hard now, it absolutely was now.

He didn’t exactly know what to do at first.

Tom was breathing out as he practically put all of his weight against the side of the bed, legs spread open as hints of sweetness pitched his scent in desperate octaves. The rough feeling of Edd’s fingers poking and rubbing around was something he didn’t know he needed until this very moment in time.

The Alpha seemed unsure with his motions, but he continued none the less. He shifted his fingers in ways that he saw in porn, but they kind of hurt to the Omega. He was whimpering out a bit, his eyes scrunched up in displeasure, before finally he was having to grab Edd’s hand and have the  other stop for a moment. “S’kinda rough.” He confessed, before Edd was nodding in understanding.

“Uh…how can I do it better then?” he asked, before Tom was shifting a bit to sit back up. This time he leaned back against Edd’s side, letting the other’s large arm wind about his waist and drag him even closer. He was tilting his head back against Edd’s chest. “Just uh. Lemme move you ‘round down there n’see if I can figure it out.” he muttered, before Edd was putting his full attention onto Tom as he gingerly placed the Alpha’s finger against his cunt once more.

He was moving up and down in gentle motions, not really feeling much- until his index finger brushed something that had Tom jolting up in surprise. It felt so good, that he couldn’t help but start grinding down right on that spot. “T-There. Right there!” he breathed out, before nearly curling his toes in surprise when Edd quickly caught on to what Tom wanted him to do.

He was staring at his work, eyes hooded as he rubbed quickly at the spot that Tom so frantically needed. It was adorable to see Tom’s expression slowly getting more and more flushed, thighs shaking the faster he would go. Even when his wrist was getting kind of tired, he refused to stop.

Tom was making these little gasping noises as he continued, thighs shaking, until Edd’s eyes were widening as Tom’s back snapped like a bowstring. He had to throw his hand up to stifle Tom’s desperate little keen, a rush of fluids coating his fingers as the Alpha stared down at the mess his Omega became.

Tom was absolutely boneless as his legs remained splayed open, eyes hazy and tired as he stared up at Edd in absolute bafflement. He studied down between his legs, feeling a hot rush of humiliation rising from the blatant wet patch. “I-….Did  I just…?” he couldn’t finish his sentence, but Edd was quick to pick up on what he meant. “I think you just..squirted?”

Tom was covering his face in pure humiliation, turning away from Edd and trying to shuffle back on unsteady legs. “Fuck, I am so fucking gross.” He said, trying to move over the nest. “I’m so fucking sorry I’ll go change and-“

He was surprised when large hands were pulling him back into the nest, rolling over in surprise before taking note of the straining erection sitting proudly in Edd’s pajama pants. The Alpha looked absolutely fucking wrecked from the sight, Edd’s mouth parted open in low pants as he studied the growing wet patch in Tom’s legs.

The poor Omega was shivering in surprise when Edd moved his fingers forward with a wet noise, rubbing the fabric into his overstimulated crotch. He whimpered out, back arching once more. “I think it’s actually…really hot.” Edd confessed, this growling undertone in his vocals that nearly sent Tom into overdrive.

He was finding himself with Edd’s hands eagerly gripping at his waistband, turning away with closed eyes as he gripped the back of the nest. Edd pulled off his sweatpants, nearly moaning when Tom had elicited to go commando. His cunt was so flushed already, a sheen layer of slick coating it as Edd’s fingers moved back down to prod at the overly sensitive parts once more.

Tom had to grab his wrist and redirect them, eyes almost rolling back when a deep routed growl was Edd’s only response. Just the sound of the Alpha’s rumbling tone was having his thighs weak, before lazily he was reaching forward and gripping the ever growing bulge in Edd’s pants. It was…fucking huge.

“E-Easy there big guy, I’m just sensitive right now.” he tried to placate, his free hand moving up to brush Edd’s bangs out of his eyes. He looked absolutely lost, tongue parted out as he panted from the stimulation along his cock. Tom cupped the entire length, before settling Edd back against the back of the bed as he swung his legs over the Alpha’s knees.

He looked surprised for a moment, before Tom was catching him even MORE by surprise from the way he was leaning forward to bury his face right into Edd’s crotch. Tom’s head was spinning from the sheer concentrated rush of pheromones against his nose, before he was placing eager kisses along the bulge in his pants. “Lemme just- I wanna suck you off.” He drawled, before finding a hand fimly planted in his hair.

He was muffled from the way that Edd was pushing him down, humping the bulge against his lips as Tom struggled to keep up. He grumbled in protest, before outright having to pull back in order to finally grip the hem of Edd’s sweatpants. “Y’better not actually try and push my head down when I get it in my mouth.” He growled out, before Edd at least had the self-decency to look embarrassed.

Tom waited to see if the other would make any further movements, before finally he was peeling his sweatpants back in order to fish his cock out of Edd’s green boxers. The entire length of it was so much larger than Tom was expecting, his cunt clenching down on nothing as he languidly palmed over the entire length of it. It had to already be 9 inches, with a thick tip that dripped pre along the entire shaft of the monstrosity.

Just one look at it and Tom could already feel himself hurting, his fingers moving back to judge just how wide his pussy was in comparison. He’d need to be prepped… so what better way than to multitask? He used one hand to prop up Edd’s cock, eyes flittering up to the man once more as his tongue experimentally swept from the bottom all the way to the top.

By the time he reached the head, he was moaning along the crown as two fingers effortlessly slid into his already slick pussy. He panted against the wet spot his tongue had left, before wrapping his lips around the head and giving it a few sloppy sucks while his fingers worked even deeper into himself.

He was grinding down on his wrist by the time that the pressure on his head was increasing, Edd holding on his hair and trying his damn near hardest not to grind down Tom’s throat. The Omega was moaning around his cock, barley able to fit more than four inches inside before he had to pull back and lick the entire length of it like he’s seen in porn. He really hoped he was making sexy faces.

He only pulled back when he belatedly realized he was working four fingers inside of himself with no hope of release in sight. Edd was looking pretty wrecked himself, his hand twitching in his hair as Tom was sucking along the sides with gentle mouthing motions.

Tom popped off with a lewd noise leaving him, withdrawing the fingers and fixing Edd with a hooded stare. “D’you…uh…”he paused, wondering if he should ask. Edd looked to be confused for a moment, before Tom was making a balloon gesture with his hand. “Oh? Oh! Yeah. I uh, got one over here.” He said, rising up from the nest and all too eagerly kicking off his sweatpants as he did so.

He went into his side drawer and withdrew a condom from it, already tearing open the foil and carefully pinching the tip like he’s seen in so many demonstrational videos. He’s only been practicing for this since he presented as Alpha.

He settled back into the nest and let Tom admire the rubber stretched taunt over his cock, his slick coated hand moving up to wrap around it and give Edd a few lazy strokes of his hand. Edd was stifling back a pleased growl, before his eyes devoured Tom’s body as his best friend settled back into the nest on his back. He let his legs fall open, exposing his cunt in a completely fucking lewd display.

Edd was approaching with timid motions, looking deep into Tom’s eyes as he lifted a thigh up over his shoulder to position himself better. He let his cock stop right at the lips of Tom’s pussy, noting the nervousness in his expression at the sheer size of Edd. Was four fingers enough? Would he be able to handle the knot too?

Edd rested his forehead against Tom’s, smiling a bit as he had to sweep his bangs out of the way. “Uh. Do you still wanna do this?” He asked, voice betraying him by cracking at the very end of his statement. At least it drew a smile back onto Tom’s face, his arms winding around Edd’s neck as he buried his face underneath the other’s jaw. “Yeah. Can’t think of a better guy t’share my virginity loss with.” He teased, before tensing up the second that the head made move to push inside of him.

He was digging his fingers into Edd’s back when he finally felt the head pop inside of him, a low whimper having the Alpha pausing as he studied Tom’s expression intently once more. He was muttering soft reassurances to him, feeling his knot already throbbing by the time he managed to comfortably seat another inch inside. “Does it hurt?” he asked, not wanting to cause his partner too much pain.

He got a swift nod in response, before Edd was feeling his eyes shutting tight in surprise when Tom’s roll of his hips caught him off guard. He had slid his way further down Edd’s cock in one single bound, gritting his teeth hard as he dragged his claws along Edd’s back. The Alpha was bucking back in response before he could even stop himself, expecting a high pitched yelp of pain from Tom.

But instead he got a deep seated moan, Tom clenching down on him so tight as his cherry was officially popped around Edd’s cock. He could see a bit of blood that nearly panicked him into pulling out- but the other was narrowing his black eyes into a dangerous glare as he pulled Edd’s hips closer by his thighs.

“D-Don’t even think about pulling out.” he warned, before Edd was staring at him for just a few more moments in concern. But when Tom was bucking his hips up in response once more, he was grabbing the Omegas thighs and lifting him to an angle that was all too easy to bury his cock into. He was swearing under his breath when the hot warmth completely enveloped his cock, feeling himself seated all the way to the base.

Tom was keening out in pleasure, before nearly crying as he had to cover his mouth with both hands from Edd’s low hissing shoosh. His parents were asleep in the other room, and both partners were stopped in dead silence to see if they had roused the two. It was only a moment longer before Edd couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He thrusted forward once more, loving the way that Toms’s eyes fluttered back in absolute ecstasy. His thighs were shaking from each of Edd’s powerful strokes, body slicking with sweat as the wet sound of Tom’s cunt echoed across the room. Just the sound of it was humiliating enough- but Edd seemed hell bent on angling just right to keep the noises coming.

Tom was unable to stop his squirming, his head tossing from side to side as the sheer size of Edd had his head spinning out of control. He never considered himself a size king until this day, craving to feel his Alpha tearing him in fucking two as his whimpers continued to increase in frequency until tears were finally rolling down his cheeks it felt so good.

He loved sex. He fucking loved it, if he could feel this good from it. He found his thighs getting dropped when Edd was getting exhausted from the angle, his arms locking around Tom’s waist as the other could only hold on for dear life as Edd’s thrust increased in power rather than depth.

Tom was rocking against the blankets of his nest walls, the powerful thrusts nearly barreling him through it as his claws desperately scratched along Edd’s sweat soaked back. He wasn’t going to last long, not with the feeling of Edd’s knot swelling between his legs. He wanted it worse than anything in his life, to a point he felt he’d burst if he didn’t get it inside of him.

He tried to move his hand away to vocalize it, but only pathetically desperate gasps left him as Edd fucked the common sense straight out of him. “E-Ed-Edd! Need it! Need it real bad, i-in me, filling me-“ he was choked off with a desperate moan, head throwing back as Edd’s teeth were locking firmly along his throat.

He didn’t think the other could have gone any faster, but by fucking god was he wrong. He was crying out as he felt his orgasm wash over him, squirting around Edd’s cock as his mind nearly went white from the sheer stimulation of it all.

He was completely out of it by the time he felt warmth rushing into the condom, before the knot inside of him was swelling to an almost painful degree. He whimpered out at the overly full sensation, before shifting ever so forward and purring in content when the pain alleviated the further inside the knot went.

The two were stuck tied together, basking in the afterglow as they panted together to catch their breath. Edd was staring down at Tom with this near primal expression, before the Omega’s tear soaked features were snapping him out of this. Tom looked…so fucking gorgeous under him like this. The two were staring for just a moment longer, until the Omega was nearly dragging the Alpha down into a deep kiss.

He didn’t care that they were sweaty and sticky, or that all of these blankets most definitely needed to be washed- he was completely content in the Alpha’s arms for now.

Who knows, maybe facing Tord and Matt tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad with a potential mate by his side?

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?
> 
> Commission or request me at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/


End file.
